


You Are Ridiculously Comfortable

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt:  "You are ridiculously comfortable.."Character: Bucky BarnesWarning: N/A





	You Are Ridiculously Comfortable

“You enjoying yourself there, doll?” You look up at Bucky from where you’re curled into his side, he’s got that annoying little cheeky smile forming (as annoying as it is you’re also glad you can make him smile), and you roll your eyes.

“You are ridiculously comfortable..” You humph, curling closer to him, cheek pressing into his chest, legs thrown over his own on the sofa. He was comfortable, the nicest mix of strong and pliant, there were no harsh edges poking into you, or unyielding muscle, and he was big and warm. So warm that it made you want to fall asleep rather than watch the movie. 

Bucky just huffs out a laugh and wraps his arm around your waist to pull you closer. As much as he might tease you for being a koala bear, the truth was that he really enjoyed you choosing him to curl up to, really enjoyed the physical affection. It was nice, the simplicity and normalcy of it. It was what it was. There were no hidden agendas or tricks. 


End file.
